


As Canecas

by carolss



Series: Westeros em Hogwarts [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Stannis começa a receber canecas de presente.





	As Canecas

Stannis tentou varias vezes detectar se havia algum feitiço ou maldição embutida naquele objeto, o objeto em questão era uma caneca com os dizeres  _: Melhor Professor do Mundo_ escrito que ele tinha encontrado em cima da sua mesa pouco antes da aula começar. Mas para a sua surpresa ele não encontrou nenhum, era apenas um objeto feito de cerâmica por uma fabrica trouxa localizada na China. Ele então concluiu que a caneca tinha sido um presente de Justin Massey ou algum outro aluno com notas baixas e cara de pau tentando puxar o saco pra Stannis não reprová-lo, o que seria um gesto completamente inútil. Primeiro porque ele não seria subornado a trocar a sua integridade profissional por presentes, e segundo e mais importante porque o idiota que tinha mandado tinha esquecido de assinar o seu nome.

E ele esqueceu do assunto pelos próximos dois anos, até o dia em que um outro pacote em cima de sua mesa, com outra caneca dentro, só que esta com os dizeres :  _Melhor Tio do Mundo._

Os dizeres excluíam imediatamente todos os filhos legítimos de Robert já que Tommen não tinha começada os seus estudos em Hogwarts, a garota Myrcella sempre era educada com ele mas ele duvidava que houvesse muita afeição por trás dessa educação, também ele sabia muito bem que o tio favorito dela era Tyrion, e o Joffrey não tentava nem disfarçar o quanto ele o detestava. Então restava os ilegítimos, e a partir daí foi fácil de deduzir quem era o sobrinho em questão, era aquele que frequentemente esquecia de colocar seu nome nas provas e trabalhos.

“Senhor Storm, fique na classe mais alguns minutos”

Edric pareceu um tanto confuso já que todos os seus colegas tinham sido liberados.

“Eu fiz algo errado ?” o garoto perguntou.

Stannis colocou as duas canecas na mesa.

“Legal você as recebeu ! Eu nunca tinha te visto com elas então eu achei que talvez o pessoal da limpeza tivesse tirado antes que o Senhor achasse. Tem um pessoal que faz a limpeza aqui em Hogwarts ? Eu sei que os elfos domésticos cuidam da cozinha, mas eu nunca vi eles andando pelo castelo fazendo limpeza, as salas se limpam sozinhas ou eles fazem os professores fazerem isso ?”

“Não é pelos professores. Eu não sei te responder se são os elfos ou se a limpeza é realizada por algum outro método”

“Tudo bem, eu pergunto pra Shireen mais tarde ela sempre sabe esse tipo de coisa eu acho que ela leu Hogwarts uma história umas cinco vezes”

“Porque você mandou esses presentes pra mim ?”

“Ta escrito o porque na caneca” ele disse e olhou desconfiadamente para Stannis como se ele estivesse suspeitando que Stannis não soubesse ler.

“Eu sei ler”

“Oh. Bom. Então qual a confusão ? Você é um ótimo professor as pessoas dizem que você é chato porque elas não prestam atenção no que você está dizendo, as parte das batalhas são tão maneiras. E você é um bom tio, não só porque você está competindo contra tio Axell que finge que eu não existo toda vez que eu passo por ele e tio Renly que me esqueceu na rodoviária por cinco horas mas porque você é o pai da Shireen, sem você ela não existiria, e ela é basicamente a minha pessoa favorita no mundo”

“Hum-“

“Olha tio eu tenho que ir, eu tenho aula de adivinhação e professora Cersei sempre desconta pontos da minha casa se eu me atrasar mesmo que só por segundos, ela é alguém que não vai receber uma caneca de ‘ _Melhor Madrasta do Mundo’_  tão cedo”

E o garoto foi embora antes que Stannis pudesse pensar no que dizer.

Nos três anos que seguiram Stannis bebeu café nas canecas algumas vezes já que não fazia sentido nenhum manter um objeto e não usá-lo para o seu fim, ele ainda não conseguia dizer que ele amava o rapaz já que ele se parecia tanto com Robert, mas o desgostar que ele sentia por ele passou, talvez até sendo substituído por um pouco de afeição, embora isso não se devesse as canecas mas sim porque sua filha tinha sido muito solitária na infância assim como ele, mas em Hogwarts ela tinha conseguido um bom grupo de amigos e ele achava que em parte isso se devia a influência de Edric. Então quando ele achou um terceiro pacote na sua mesa ele abriu com um dos seus raros leves sorrisos, embora esse sorriso tenha desaparecido completamente quando ele viu o que estava escrito na caneca dessa vez :  _Melhor Sogro do Mundo._


End file.
